Liquid Snake
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND,SAS,Sons of Big Boss,SIS |Augenfarbe = Grün |Haarfarbe = Blond |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid |creator = Hideo Kojima |voiceactor = Cam Clarke |japanactor = Banjo Ginga }} Liquid Snake (* 1972; † Ende Februar 2005 auf Shadow Moses Island) war der Zweite von insgesamt drei Söhnen Big Boss', die aus dem Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt 1972 hervorgingen. Er war der Kommandant von FOXHOUND und Hauptverantwortlicher bei der Übernahme der Basis auf Shadow Moses Island während des Shadow Moses Zwischenfalls. Geschichte Spoiler Warnung: ''Im nachfolgenden Abschnitt befinden sich Informationen, die euch den Spielspaß nehmen könnten!'' 1990er Kurz nach seiner Geburt wurde Liquid nach England gebracht, wo er aufwuchs. Dadurch bedingt arbeitete er später für das SAS. Bei seiner ersten Mission, SCUD-Raketen im Irak zerstören, wurde er gefasst und geriet in Kriegsgefangenschaft. 1994 wurde er von den Vereinigten Staaten aus der Gefangenschaft befreit und in die USA gebracht. FOXHOUND 2000 trat er in FOXHOUND ein und wurde direkt zum Kommandeur der Einheit, da Solid Snake und Roy Campbell sie nach dem Zanzibar Land Zwischenfall Ende 1999 verlassen hatten. Shadow Moses Zwischenfall 2005 übernahm Liquid zusammen mit FOXHOUND die Nuklearwaffenvernichtungsanlage auf Shadow Moses Island. Hier wurde unter strengster Geheimhaltung ein neuer Metal Gear gefertigt, der auf den Namen Metal Gear REX hörte. Am Ende dieser Belagerung stand er seinem Klon-Bruder Solid Snake gegenüber. Er überlebte mehrere Kämpfe und starb schließlich an dem Virus FoxDie. Liquid besaß einen großen Hass gegen seinen Bruder Snake, aufgrund ihrer genetischen Abstammung. Liquid wuchs im Glauben auf, dass er die rezessiven Gene von Big Boss bekommen hätte und somit der "schlechte" Klon sei. Liquid war also in seinen eigenen Auge nur ein Restprodukt, übrig geblieben bei der Erschaffung von Solid Snake. Einen ähnlichen Hass hegte er auch gegen seinen genetischen Vater Big Boss, obwohl dieser ihn auswählte fühlte er sich gedemüdigt, da er glaubte das dieser dies nur aus Mitleid getan hätte, da er sich für den minderwertige Klon hielt. Da Big Boss während des Shadow Moses Zwischenfalls für tot gehalten wurde, wollte Liquid die Leiche von Big Boss vernichten. Am Ende des Spiels erfährt der Spieler, das Liquid belogen wurde,er war von anfang an der Klon mit den dominanten Genen, denoch verlor Liquid gegen seinen Zwillingsbruder Solid. Manhattan Zwischenfall Revolver Ocelot ersetzt seinen abgetrennten Arm durch einen von Liquid, durch welche Liquids Geist scheinbar weiterlebt. 2007 "übernimmt" er die Kontrolle über Ocelot und stielt Metal Gear RAY, was ohnehin Ocelots Plan gewesen wäre. Zwei Jahre später, nach dem Big Shell Zwischenfall, "ergreift" er wieder Besitz von Ocelots Körper und flüchtet mit RAY, welchen Snake aber mit einem Sender versehen hatte. Ereignisse in Metal Gear Solid 4 Liquid hat die totale Kontrolle über Ocelot bekommen, und will da weitermachen wo er aufgehört hat. Er will eine Welt schaffen, indem Krieger wie seinesgleichen einen Platz haben, der selbe Traum wie der von Big Boss und ein Weg Unabhängigkeit gegenüber den Patriots zu erreichen. Am Ende von Metal Gear Solid 4 erfährt man, das Ocelot die ganze Zeit nur so tat, als wäre er Liquid. Er hat sich mithilfe von Nanomaschinen und Hypnotherapie zu Snake Zwillingsbruder formen lassen, um die Patriots ablenken. Liquid Ocelot stirbt am Ende an den Folgen des neuen FOXDIE Virus. 'Verschiedenes' *Er ist der einzige Klon, der keine Augenklappe oder ähnliches trug. *Er hat anscheinend eine Schwäche für Sonnenbrillen. In MGS1 als Snake sich (nachdem Snake erfahren hat ,dass sich Liquid als Master Miller ausgegeben hat) Liquid entgegenstellt, fragt Liquid Snake wie dieser seine Sonnenbrille fand. In MGS4 hat Liquid Ocelot häufig eine Sonnenbrille auf. false false Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Begriffsklärung